INNA
INNA is a field robot built as a first-aid response to any emergency situation. It was created with the sole purpose to keep people safe, yet the dire situation between Centrus and the robotic kin prove this task rather difficult. Appearance INNA is rather geometric in design, partially due to him being a robot. Its head is a dome, much like an observatory roof, with one large, windowed eye beam peeking out of a jade glass window. The head can rotate 360 degrees, and is attached to a metal ring, built to give it its swivel. The body of the robot is roundish in design, as is a theme in the rest of its systems. A variety of buttons, levers, compartments and doohickeys cover the silvered steel, presumably all with a purpose. INNA carries a manual in its chest compartment. It has a variety of modes, which include its bipedal form, and the form of a surgery table. The surgery table uses its rounded limbs as table legs, and parts extend from its compartments to form drawers and closets full of medical supplies. Everything one needs to attempt emergency response would be found in INNA. When in its medical table form, it may also switch out the surface for a much softer one, acting as a medical stretcher. In this form, the anchored feet switch out for wheels, and can be moved around. Character Background Log #001 “Scrap the whole ‘rock person’ idea. Seems a bit too befitting of fantasy. Unattainable, by me, at least. Must go with a metallic servant. New metal found: MO4. Lighter than flesh, ten times as durable. Interesting characteristics. Will use for such. This may very well be the start of a new project!” Log #024 “Arms and legs added, my bad. The whole ‘robot wheel’ idea was a bust; people would be trapped inside, eventually shredded to death by asphalt coming in through the filter system. Can now accommodate roughly one child. Old schematics show that it could hold one teenager and two rather underweight children, along with knickknacks and bobbles. ...Explore idea of compartments.” Log #088 “The idea for a drill hand was pretty stupid.” Log #089 “THE IDEA FOR A DRILL HAND WAS GLORIOUS!” Log #133 “Added functionality to the arms and legs. Also added switch-out compartments! This is shaping up to be a decent build! Now need to decide on an energy source, this thing can’t run on gas, bad for the environment, bad for the patients. Also need to begin coding protocols. May need the help of a professional for such. Also need to decide on a head. Maybe ‘Crimson Chin’ model will work? …Nah.” Log #336 “…Infirmary Nurse and Natural Assistance, version two. Diagnose me.” “…Tuberculosis, huh? Fair enough. How long do I have?” “…Two weeks. Alright. We gotta finish you by then, huh, buddy?” Log #338 “…Infirmary Nurse and Natural Assistance, version two. This is it. My final message for you.” “…Whatever you do, always put the patient first. Never, in any case, find yourself above anybody. The world is cruel, and unforgiving, but here you are, built to take it. Whatever it is, always put the patient’s healing above all else. Got that…?” “…Inna. What a lovely name.” Personality INNA was programmed as a silent, analytic being, who valued the well-being of others above its own. In many cases, it is a pacifist, as a robot cannot harm the innocent. However, if the need arises, and it detects an opponent, it is skilled in combat through accuracy and prediction. It’s the type of bot to end a fight swiftly, then proceed to wheel the opponent into the hospital, where it works. Its protocol, however, cannot allow it to take a life, under any circumstance. INNA, out of profession, is rather cheerful. It doesn’t say anything, as it wasn’t built with a mouth, or vocal chords. Its head is a sphere, though, and can nod, shake and turn its head for simple responses. It is also rather gentle, taking care to mind the small animals and plants. Because of INNA's programming, it will always ensure the well-being of its patience as a rule above all else. It will stand still and accept a beating, if it means that the opponent finds the act consoling. It always tries to look for the best possible qualities in a person, and will predict a fitting solution for any problem. Despite this, INNA cannot particularly comprehend complex emotions too well, and emotions such as melancholy will greatly confuse it. Maya/Yura * Yura – INNA is powered by several Yura batteries, but is supplied mostly from its main power source, its core generator. It is refueled via a recharge mechanic, wherein Inna needs to plug itself into a Yura outlet. It uses batteries as a source of emergency power, as a low-battery backup energy. These can be replaced by new batteries from a store. Because it is an artifact, it uses Yura to fuel all its actions. This roughly includes its ability to move, its high-functioning coded CPU, and its processes to allow for transformation and mode shifts. Relationships * Vertriel Marcus Krieg (Deceased) – INNA’s creator. It thinks nothing of him, except that he was the man who made it. * Kiera Xerxes – Current stakeholder. A doctor stationed in the Centrus Hospital. INNA finds her in excellent health. Trivia * INNA has an affinity for plants and rocks. * INNA’s schematics are held under a line of code. INNA has been programmed not to know the code itself, but several design elements in it would reveal the code in its entirety. These schematics can be used to craft more INNA units. Category:Character